Truth Behind a dream
by AnimeChild102
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Mieho whos been with the Sanzo-Ikkou for who knows how long she can remember. Without knowing Mieho has a secret past that only Sanzo and the others know...With little time and Homura coming closer the gang decides to te
1. Gojyo's Birthday and Miehos Dream

: I don't own Saiyuki:: I wish I did though ::

Warning: Language, Violence, and Rape

Pairs: Gojyo/ Mieho

The _Unedited _one is on Media

So if you wanna check that one out you can go ahead…

" Hey Mieho" whispered Hakkai at the door. "Mieho" No answer he walked to her bed and whispered in her ear again…." Mieho" Her eyes shot open and she turned around waking up from a nightmare. She smacked Hakkai in the face. Hakkai rubbed his smacked cheek" O my god sorry hakkai' he looked at her and smiled it's ok " He sat down on the edge of her bed as she sat up " I know it's late but I wanted to ask you something? " sure shoot" " You know tomorrow is Gojyo's birthday right?" Tch of course he was bragging about it all day " Well yeah I was planning to throw him a surprise birthday party tomorrow I was thinking if you can help me decorate the house while he leaves " " So what do you want me to do?" " Well help us out if you'd like?' " Sure why not?" " Ok then" He smiled see you tomorrow then." getting up from the bed " G'night Mieho " " G'night " He shut the door and Mieho laid down on the bed. " To only think it's been 3 yrs and they treat me like family" she thought. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. The next morning Mieho woke up to the sounds of Lost Prophets " Wake up" blasting in Gojyo's room " Turn that shit down!!! " Yelled Sanzo " Is it breakfast yet? Whined Goku. " Ok well I'm out" shouted Gojyo.

Mieho ran downstairs " I'm ready" " K good " Hakkai met her in the living room ' well all we…" he was cut off by the sound of keys " Oh shit" Mieho ran to the door and opened it slowly " yes?" Gojyo looked up at her " I left my car keys " trying to walk inside…" Got 'em " the keys were in his face " Thank you" a crooked smile planted on his face and walked off. As soon as the door was shut they began to decorate an hour later people begun to arrive. " Hey Sanzo can you get that?" asked hakkai setting up the table " No way… Why are we doing this for him anyway?" " Now now Sanzo you know you'll get something when your birthday comes around," said Hakkai. Many people began to arrive. Mieho ran downstairs ready to go. She walked to Hakkai at the window. " Ok guys he's here hide". At the door they heard the jingle of his keys and the door was opened " Shit I'm not going to the doctors again…" SURPIRSE" as he looked up. Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai and Mieho stood in the middle. " Happy birthday Gojyo" A smile spread across his face. " Wow" he managed to get out…Everyone began to converse with each other, as Gojyo walked to the group and gave Mieho a big hug" Thank you guys " She felt his chest move by her ear, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled slowly moving back

' Hey Gojyo" called out a jagged voice. :" Huh? " He turned around " you don't know how to greet your older brother?" " Jien?" " Yeah. Shit you thought I was gonna miss this? HA! I wanted to see you make an ass out of yourself!" He laughed. " You always do" Gojyo barked back. " Relax I'm just kidding around" " Gojyo please, cant you just toss that rivalry of yours just for today?" asked Hakkai. " Fine" slipped through his teeth. So later on everyone began to sing and dance drink and joke Mieho walked around throwing away the garbage that she could find. As Gojyo sat on the couch with his friends he watched Mieho " Man that girl is hot" Said one of his friends. " Is she seeing anyone gojyo?" they asked " No…" He watched " I don't think so" he got up from the couch and began to walk towards her" Hey Gojyo where you…" they were cut off when they saw him talking to Mieho " Hey" "Hey" " Quit cleaning and come dance " he smiled. " No I couldn't" " C'mon " he grabbed her hand" No I couldn't " " Man your not fun" " Sorry I'm not quite the dancer" " Oh really. Then what are you? "He smirked " Your just gonna have to wait and see " she smiled and walked away. Hours passed and everyone was having a good time… Mieho could've sworn she saw Sanzo having a good time as well. " GIFTS!!!!!!!" Yelled Goku. " NOT NOW" yelled Sanzo as he hit him in the head. Everyone laughed " Dumbass" said Gojyo laughing. It was 2:30 am when Sanzo kicked everyone out and Hakkai thanked everyone for coming. " Thank you Mr.Hakkai" Smiled Yaone " Thank you for coming Ms. Yaone" they both blushed as he shut the door behind her. " Well I'm off to bed, " said Sanzo walking up the stairs. " Yeah me too" said Gojyo with Goku behind him " Hey where's Mieho?" asked Goku " She went to bed" answered hakkai as he shut off the living room lights. Gojyo walked to his room and shut the door behind him. He yawned while walking towards his bed he began to strip from his clothing and put on his T-shirt and gray sweats. He lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling " _Hmmm I wonder if Mieho is up_?" He thought to himself. In Mieho's room she was having a dream, of a little boy getting beat by his mother.

" _You bastard! " The mother shouted hitting him in the head with her hands bawled up into fists. The little boy cried out " No mother please stop it I didn't mean to! " Said the boy trying to block the hits. Mieho began to yell at the boy to get up so, but he wasn't listening, so she ran in front of him and blocked his mothers punches only to see the little boy with red hair and eyes look up at him with tears trailing down his cheeks tangling up in blood from the scarred cheek._

: Knock knock: "Hey Mieho you up?"' she heard Gojyo's voice. " Uh yeah" she answered as she heard the door open and shut. She grabbed her cover as she sat down on the bed. " Hey what's wrong?" he asked as he saw her with her head hanging down. She looked up at him " O My god" she whispered " What?" he replied, as she let out a hand and touched his scarred cheek. " It was you" "Huh" he looked at her with confusion. She studied his face," Marked cheek, crimson hair and eyes it was you" " it was me where what are you talking about? " It was you in the dream I had" " Dream?" " Yeah it was you alright" she paused as she looked at him. " So what did you dream about?" He broke the silence " I had a dream about a boy who looked just like you getting beat up by his mother when he was smaller" She looked out the window and Gojyo's eyes widened .She gripped the cover as she continued " I yelled at him to get up but I guess he couldn't hear me, so I just jumped in front of him and he looked up at me with the saddest eyes I swear" she looked back at him " He made me wanna cry too" she saw that Gojyo was upset. " You…You had a dream about me." He looked away. " All I did was buy her flowers that's all all, all I wanted was to be loved by her, I wanted her to accept me but I guess that didn't work." Mieho got off the bed and walked in the direction Gojyo was facing, she hugged him standing up she felt his face bury in her chest as he silently" I really don't know why" he gripped her sides " All I wanted was for her to accept me, love me like she did my older brother" his head moved as he cried. She placed her hands on his back trying to hug him. " I should've just let her kill me" Mieho moved back and bent down to face him, she wiped his silent tears " Now don't say that" " Why not it was what she wanted, if that would've made her happy then I would've…." " Never think like that Gojyo! " she looked dead into his eyes. " Never ever think like that I don't wanna hear you talk like that again" they looked into each other's eyes " gojyo listen to me" you should've never thought that way she was just jealous you have to understand the only problem is I don't know why she put it out on you but…." She smiled " I'm glad you didn't let her" " What haunts me is my hair and eyes she said that it was the color of blood, my fathers mistress' blood." Looking at his hair that curtained his face. " Well I like your hair you know I even envy you" she laughed " Why" " Well because your hair is naturally red…" he smiled " I have to get my ends died red" He let out a big grin. " Now that's the Gojyo I know" she smiled and got up from in front of him. She turned around to walk on the other side of the bed until she felt a hand grab her arm and pulled her close to him. " Thank You" he whispered as he placed his forehead on hers " Your welcome" She turned around but was stopped again as she felt Gojyo's lips dancing around with hers. She didn't know how this all came about but she wasn't worrying about it. She closed her eyes as Gojyo laid her down on the bed and his tongue began to enter her mouth. Gojyo didn't know what was going on but all he knew was that his hands were wondering around Mieho's body. Gojyo always wanted someone who was able to understand him.

He was sorta getting tired of the one- night stands and wanted to feel a real relationship. Mieho was right for him, never asking never wanting something from him, he knew that they were meant to be since the first time he saw her 3 years ago. He began to kiss her down to her cheek to her neck. He smiled as he heard a moan in her throat. His other hand was caressing the unoccupied side of her body, from her cheek going down to her neck, down to her chest. Mieho moved her hand s from his shoulders to under his shirt caressing his chissled chest. Feeling across his nipple as he slid his hand up her night top. time. After their little fun both bodies wet with the smell of sex. They smile at each other as he slid to her side and threw his arm around her waist. " That was good" she laughed . There was silence she turned to see Gojyo knocked out fast asleep. "Hmm" she smiled and kissed his forehead. " Eww sweat " she giggled " Goodnight" she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Next morning Mieho woke up with the sun shining in her eyes. She sat up and brushed the hair out of her face and followed by a yawn. She turned around to see Gojyo still asleep, she smiled at him " _He looks beautiful; the way the sun hits his hair"_ She thought. Mieho jumped up from the bed and put on Gojyo's T-shirt that was thrown on the floor and her underwear. She walked down the sunlit hallway . She heard noises come from downstairs as she crept down the stairs , she crept into the kitchen " Hey Mieho" smiled Hakkai. " Hakkai god you scared me " " Sorry I was trying to make breakfast before Goku got up.. did I wake you?" " No, you didn't" She sat down at the table" Smells good" " Next time I suggest you guys take your business somewhere else" Said a deep voice " Sanzo?" she spun around " you heard?" her face flushed in embarrassment. " Yeah I thing the whole block heard you! " " I'm surprised Goku slept through that" laughed Hakkai. " Don't worry love their just jealous," he said in her ear. " Morning Gojyo" Said Hakkai smiling' Hmm smells good is the food ready" asked Goku taking a seat." Yup hold on just a sec." : Dumbass" said Sanzo as he took a seat next to the hungry boy. " So what are you up to today?" She asked as hakkai served them/ "Well the 3 floating heads informed me about Homura's little ordeal instead of wanting Goku he wants _you_ too" he shifted the newspaper. " Me what the hell does he want me for?' She put down her cup of Orange Juice. " And when were you gonna plan on telling me this anyway…huh Sanzo?" She began to raise her voice. " Please calm down Mieho" said Hakkai putting his hands up in defense.

" We were gonna tell you at the party but they felt that it was too soon.. Shit the sooner the better I thought " he turned the page of his newspaper. " well what the hell does he want from me ?" she looked at them all. " they said you have some power from the heavens" "Power?" " Yup they also said that you once lived in the heavens as the Merciful Goddesses' niece " said Hakkai putting down his fork. " So when were you planning to tell me this part then?" The table was silent." So when?: She shouted "Sanzo didn't answer , he just looked up at her and looked back down " Bastard" She spat out as she got up and walked away. She ran up the stairs and ran into the room slamming the door behind her. " Dumbass" She managed to get out of her mouth as she slumped in the unmade bed. She laid down and looked out the window. " Sanzo man why you gotta be like that? Asked Gojyo puffing out his smoke from this cigarette. " Shut up your just saying that because you got a piece of ass from her that's all " he got up from his seat. " You bastard" Gojyo got up from the chair and walked up to Sanzo " Are you _trying _to look for a fight?" he barked at Sanzo. He pulled his gun at his forehead " Do you really wanna die?" he pointed the barrel at his head " Go ahead it's not like your _REALLY_ gonna shoot it " he smirked at him.

" YOU GUYS JUST STOP IT ! " Shouted Goku dropping his fork. " Hmp" Sanzo put down his gun and turned around. " I'm going for a walk" He fixed his robe " wait up Sanzo" called out Goku as he got up from his chair. " I'm going too" " Fine just shut up and hurry up" he walked out the door. " Well then I might as well go off to go buy supplies" He turned to a pissed off Gojyo who was standing in the middle of the kitchen. " You coming ?" he asked as he grabbed the keys. Hakyruu chirped " No I'm fine" he turned away " Okay then" he walked outside, with Hakyruu on shoulder. "See you in a few and please don't ' get her anymore more riled up?" " I won't" he threw out the cigarette. Hakkai walked outside as Hakyruu transformed, he jumped in and drove off. Gojyo closed the door and looked around the house. " Damn" he decided to go to his room.

"Hey Sanzo?" asked Goku as they walked on the sidewalk. " What is it?" " Do you really think that Homura is really gonna take Mieho away?" Sanzo stopped and looked around " What's the matter San--?" asked the monkey as he was cut off by the sound of Sanzo's gun. " Oh shit Nyibo" he grabbed his staff. " Where's the girl? Asked the averaged height man with purple hair along with one gold eye and one blue. " No way Homura! " Shouted Goku. Homura began to chuckle " C'mon Konzen, we both know you dislike her so why not hand her to me? " Sanzo stood silent with his gun pointing at him. " I know your not catching feelings for her are you Konzen? 'he chuckled. " That's enough Homura were not giving her up now go! " " Ok then " he vanished. " I will get the girl soon Konzen " he said " Bastard, C'mon Goku lets go" ' _starting to catch feelings …yeah right_ " he thought to himself

Back home Mieho was asleep having a weird dream…….

"Mieho ..Mieho wake up " She slowly opened her eyes to meet with a pair of brown." Its about time you got up " Said a male voice. As the face backed away she saw a female with long dark green hair in a high ponytail. Mieho sat up to see the rest of her . the young woman turned around and their eyes locked. " Mieho your cousin has something to ask you." Said the woman, she had a nice figure, she had huge hips and big breast. " Wow" she thought " Hey Mieho I was um…wondering if you can watch Goku for me " said the blond with the super long hair. " Ahh Konzen your so lazy.." she chuckeld " I'll be back Mieho." She said walking out " That old hag" he said bawling up his fists. " Wow" said a childish voice. " Goku! " Mieho shouted " Mieho " he said in return." Good god shut up" he turned around . Goku sat down next to Mieho " you worry too much" they said in unison ' Well _I _actually have a job unlike you" " Yeah that's because auntie wont let me have one" " tch…Whatever " he said walking out. Mieho raised her arms in the air and began to stretch " Hey Goku are you hungry? " " Yeah " he said jumping off the bed. " So what are we going to do today? " " I don't know, what do you wanna do ? "


	2. Dream Or Reality

" I don't know hey you wanna go to Tenpies?" She walked into the bathroom and removed her towel and jumped in the shower. Goku was in the living room reading his crime fighting meat bun, and then the door was knocked. He got up from the couch and walked towards the knocking door. " K hold on " he opened the door " Hey Monkey is Mieho home? " said the tall man dressed on a long open leather coat with black pants and boots. " Well um are you a friend of hers Mr.…? " " Um yeah and I ain't a mister I'm not old." " Goku who is it?" she said walking out of the bathroom with a towel on looking up from Goku to the man. " Goku shut the door!" she yelled running to her room. Goku shut the door before the man could speak. The crimson haired man chuckled as the door shut. Mieho was getting changed in her room " Goku did he leave? " " Let me see "

Out Side

" General Kenren!" called out a man that had gray skin, white hair and red/purple eyes. " Oh its you " " What are you doing here? " He asked as he stood next to him. " Well actually I was…" The door opened

Inside:

" Well now theres two of them, but one of them has blue skin" Mieho brushed her hair one last time and walked to the door. She looked at Goku as he walked behind her when she reached the door, then turned to Gojun. " What are you doing here Gojun?" "Well" he began looking at Kenren, I would ask the same to you General " " Ahh so your General Kenren the badass of the Heavens " Oh so you've heard of me?" he smiled  
" Of course way too much at that " " I'm sorry to have bothered you Mieho, " said Gojun preparing to walk away " It's okay " General, Lets go " he said " Bye Mieho " they said at the same time. " Bye " she shut the door as they walked down the stairs.

Outside:

" General, I suggest you forget about her" " Man I hate this dude, " Kenren thought to himself. " that's the Merciful Goddesses' Niece " really?" his grim shown. " Yeah " Gojun said as he stopped facing Kenren. " So I suggest you just forget about it"

Inside:

Mieho sat on the couch next to Goku. "What? " He asked " those guys" " "What about them? " Kenren is cute " she smiled as she thought to herself. " Hey wanna go see Tenpou now? " Yeah " he answered with Happiness.

At the Goddess's Place

" You see Jouroshin, how helpful Mieho is to her cousin. He needs to learn how to be lighthearted " " You know Goddess's the things you say, Anyway shouldn't you be getting ready for the dinner tonight? " " Yeah Yeah I know " she got up from her chair.

With Konzen

" This damn paper work " he sighed to himself signing the last document. There was a knock at the door. " Lord Konzen, the goddess asked me to give this to you" the servant opened the door. " It's a outfit for lady Mieho, she wants her to wear this tonight" " What the hell do I look like a servant? " He yelled snatching the dress walking away

At Tenpou's

" Tenpie!!! " yelled Goku as he ran into the room. " Hey Goku and Mieho " he said getting up from his desk. " Hey what's up?" " Nothing much, I was just reading a book on the war down in the lower world." " Oh that's cool" she sat down on the chair. " Well guess who came to my house today? " "Who?" he asked fixing his glasses. " I saw General Kenren and Gojun" " You did?" " Yup" "What were they doing there?" " Well Goku told me that Kenren asked for me " " Oh dear he was supposed to be at the meeting today" " oh" " Yeah…So are you going to the dinner tonight?" He as asked as he leaned on his desk " I have to, Konzen kept begging me to go" Tenpou laughed " I see "" Yeah, well I'll be going Konzen is probably looking for Goku now" " Okay then I'll see you tonight" "Bye " he said as the door shut _" They're good kids_" he thought

The Dinner

Hours later as everyone were at the hall. The servants, the armies and everyone who was at the higher rank were there. "Hey Mieho" whispered Goku " Yeah?" She turned to him" Can I sit with Nataku?" " Aww" She turned to see Nataku facing Goku's direction. " I cant …Well I don't know how to make it work" Gokus face went to a frown. "Ah! I'll tell ya what when the jade emperor finishes his speech I'll take you there ok?" " Ok " "What's the matter,?" asked Konzen " Nothing" she replied as she spotted Tenpou and Kenren. "Wow this is going to be one hell of a party," said the Merciful Goddess. " Watch your words my lady" Said Jouroshin worried as she laughed at him. As the food was served Mieho grabbed Goku's hand " Let's go" " Where do you think your going?" asked Konzen " I'm going to take Goku to see Nataku" " Are you Crazy?" he asked as she stared at him. " Well I can't stop you then" " Okay then, let's go" Konzen slumped down in his seat. " Okay let's see." Said Mieho looking around in the crowd.

"So Kenren what did you do today?" asked Tenpou as they walked around. "Oh nothing why?" " Don't lie to me I know you saw Mieho today" " You know her " " Of course" " You idiot why didn't you tell me?" Kenren yelled at Tenpou " When it comes to woman you tend to forget about everything around you, besides she's…." " I know the goddess's niece." Kenren looked at Gojun looking at him. " God man" "what?" "He keeps watching me" " who Gojun? " "Yeah" He said turning the other way. " Yeah maybe because he doesn't want you to mess with his future fiancé" " NO WAY" he exclaimed as Tenpou nodded " Goku come back here," shouted Mieho as Goku bumped into Tenpou " Tenpie" he yelled. " Hey Goku" Goku then turned his attention to Kenren. " Hey your that guy from today " he pointed. " Ah there you are I told you not to run " she said. Then she was face to face with Kenren. " Sorry" " It's ok the little runt doesn't know any better" " Hey! " yelled Goku. Kenren stood scanning Mieho's figure " _Nice body_" he thought looking at her outfit. It was a black strapless dress with big slits high to the thighs and she had a huge star necklace with earrings to match. " I never got to introduce myself properly" he took her hand " My name is Kenren, General Kenren but you can call me Ken" Mieho blushed as she slowly moved her hand " Hey Mieho, Goku, lets go " called out Konzen " K, well see you around General and Field Marshal." She smiled and walked away. " What a switch" " KENREN! " " Sorry" Tenpou laughed " C'mon lets go " As Konzen and the others arrived to their seats the goddess called out for Mieho.

" Yeah?" " Ahh Mieho I see you finally met Kenren and Tenpou huh?" "Yeah I did" "Well then I think you ready for this warning then" she looked at her ' I'll tell you this…I don't want to se you get hurt in a little love triangle, so please be careful" " Love triangle? " " Yeah, you, Gojun and Kenren" " What?! " Her voice rose " Yeah Gojun asked for you hand in marriage when your father passes away" " NOBODY TOLD ME? " She yelled, " Well Konzen was supposed to tell you" " Ewww…. But he's…. Gray! " " I'm sorry honey but your gonna have to make do" she said as Mieho rose from her chair and walked away. " My lady are you alright," asked a servant "Yeah I'm ok " she slumped in her seat and put her head in her hands. Goku was with Nataku while the Jade called him down. "Nataku! I am in need to ask you to go down to the lower world and finish the battle between heaven and earth" " WHAT!? How are you going to…" Mieho's mouth was covered by Konzen's hand "Shut up" he whispered. " Excuse me Sir.." " Who dare speaks?" " I sir, General of the Western Sea, Kenren" " What do you want?"

" Well why don't you let me …My army I mean finish the job I mean Nataku is just a little kid and he just came back and he hasn't fully recovered." " General are you trying to question my son" " No I think he needs a break" " General" called out Gojun. " I'm serious" he barked out " Are you trying to say that he isn't worthy?" " No I'm just trying to win him a break" Nataku tried to smile but the shock attacked his face. "Nonsense, you are none stronger then Nataku, he's much stronger he's very…" " Oh you can wipe my ass with that" " GENERAL!" Goku and Nataku couldn't help but laugh aloud. Mieho's face was in shock as Konzens eyes widen as he got angry. Tenpou was next to Gojun as the crown began to get rowdy. "SILENCE" they yelled as the crowd began to simmer down. " General I believe Nataku will for fill his duties, like he always has. SO Nataku you'll be sent to the lower world tomorrow" Nataku frowned as he got up slowly with physical sadness. Nataku bawled up his fists as he pasted Kenren and walked away." Now as for you General……" Gojun and Tenpou walked outside and waited for Kenren. "Tenpou…" Gojun said with a serious face.." You need to tell your that friend of yours to watch his mouth"" Yes Sir" he said shifting his tie.


	3. Punishment

" As for you Kenren, for your obscenities you shall be punished" Said Nataku's father as Kenren bowed his head. " Hmp" huffed Konzen " he always gets himself into trouble" Mieho pushed back her seat and got up and shouted " NO FAIR! " " Mieho?" said Jouroshin, Goku and Konzen. " He only suggested to take Nataku's place in battle so he wouldn't get any worse!" She shouted looking as everyone looked up at her. " What's everyone yelling about?" ran in Tenpou and Gojun as he stopped next to Kenren. " Mieho this has nothing to do with you so please take a seat," said the Jade. " But." Kenren got up and looked at her. Crimson met brown, they smiled at each other as Gojun cut them off. " Mieho please have a seat" _" Big shot"_ thought Kenren. Mieho plopped back in her seat. " You idiot" said Konzen. " Everyone you are dismissed…except for you General, Tenpou, Gojun and Mieho.

At Konzen's Place

" I wonder what there gonna do to her." Said Goku looking out the window. " Honestly I don't know. But she needs to stop lashing out like that" he leaned back on his chair. " But she was only helping Nataku" " Tch yeah and trying to get herself killed " he leaned forward fiddling with his pen " I wonder what they might do"

The Other Side

Mieho sat outside of the room as she heard whips, chains and Kenren's smart remarks. " Mieho I can't believe you," said Gojun standing in front of her." And I can't believe you" she shouted after the sound of a whiplash. " Look I didn't mean to get mad at you its that Kenren needs to consult me first when he's going to lash out" " Yea" She stood up " Same to you when you asked for my hand in marriage" She stared into his eyes " So you've heard" " Of course" she exclaimed. " When were you planning on telling me this?" " Listen Mieho, I was gonna tell you soon I swear but " He moved in to hug her. As he wrapped his arm around her the door slammed open. Both looked at the direction to see a cripple Kenren limping with coat at hand. " Kenren!" Mieho turned just in time to catch him from his fall. Tenpou walked out with a pissed off look. " They wanna see you now" he looked at Gojun as he watched Mieho and Kenren." Right" he said walking inside. " Thanks Mieho" he got out as he held on her arms " Shut up" she reached to touch his cut back. " Don't touch it" said Tenpou " I have to clean out his wounds" He walked to them and helped Kenren up.

"Come by tomorrow to see how he is " said Tenpou in a low tone walking away. Mieho watched as they went off. Kenren rose his arm in the air and said " Bye Beautiful" Mieho blushed at the " ful" She kept on smiling till she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. " Let's go I'll take you…" " Let's just go" she said walking off. " You reek of blood." " Yeah I know, " she said boldly and kept her sight forward as everyone watched them. " Would you like anything to eat?" " No " " Mieho" he grabbed her arm " are you involved with Kenren?" he pulled her close to him. They were chests to chest now. She could feel him breathing. " No I'm not" she snatched her arm away and grabbed her doorknob. " Mieho " He closed his eyes " One day you will see that we were meant to be so I'll see you around" " Whatever g'night" she shut the door behind her. " Marry him, involved with Kenren?" She asked herself walking to her room. " How could he stoop so low" she laid on her bed till she heard a knock on her door.

" Hold On" " Hurry up!" yelled Konzen. He had a sleepy Goku in his hands. She opened the door and began to smile. " Aww how cute" she reached out and got Goku " What you finally got a date or something?" " No that old hag gave me more paper work and I know I'll be up to my neck with it so I'll come by and get him tomorrow" " OK no problem" she assured him as he walked off. She shut the door and laid Goku on the bed. " God he's pretty heavy with those chains on him"

Next Day

" I can't believe you" Said Tenpou wrapping the new bandage around Kenren. :: Knock Knock :: " Coming " he called out walking to the door. Goku stood still with his eyes closed along with a serious face. " Mieho Goku please come in" he moved to the side. Kenren turned his head as Mieho walked in. " Can I open my eyes?" Goku asked standing in front of Kenren. " Of course you can " Laughed Kenren. " Hey Mieho can I talk to you outside for a minute" asked Tenpou " sure" As they walked out side she shut the door behind her. " Hey Mieho I was wondering If you can stay here and watch Kenren for a while, so I can go do something real fast.. I know you might have something else to do" " No I don't have anything planned at the moment so your lucky" she smiled. " You go on ahead" " Thank you so much " he said walking off. " Oh and try and ask about this whole marrying me thing" " Uh ok I'll try " " good luck" she said as he disappeared in the sunlight. Mieho walked back into his library only to find Goku and Kenren fighting. " Guys Guys please" she pulled Goku away, pulling him she saw Kenren bouncing in his seat.

" Goku look can you go to the other room for a while, so I can talk to Kenren alone" he walked away " Alright fine, but I'm gonna watch you though because he is really tricky " he shut the door. Mieho laughed at him and Kenren. " Damn Monkey" he huffed as Mieho made sure the door was shut. Kenren then looked up to Mieho as she stood in front of him as she laughed. " What?" " You look so silly like that" " Oh well, hey where's Tenpou?" " He left to talk to someone" she said pushing him back. He then began to scan her outfit, sheer but see through at the top but it was black " Are you allowed to wear that? " " Yeah she says I have to wear it it's what I'm_ supposed _to wear" She walked towards the table where his stuff was. She picked up his skull necklace and put it on " Now this I would wear" She walked up to Kenren who was watching her " You look good In that" " Your just saying that cause of my outfit" " No Really" he said as she sat on his lap. Her breast then met his face. "You know if Gojun were to see us like this….." he looked at her breasts. She then grabbed his chin and pushed his head up, " I don't care what he says, I'm not marrying him, we don't even go out! " She exclaimed throwing her arms in the air, " I can't believe…" she yelped as Kenren bit on her breast. She looked down at him as he looked at her with a smile. " Okay then you wanna play games then.." she got off of him " What are you doing?" he asked as she slid in between his legs. " Ya know your lucky I can't move" he watched her as she grabbed for the waist line of his pants looking for the button " What are you…. Whoa fresh air." She laughed as she saw his erection bulge out. " Wow Someone's full of themselves" she smiled getting up, she positioned herself on top of his lap lifting up her skirt." So you wanna play games huh?" She looked at him as he smiled. She lightly moaned as she felt him in-between her thighs. He chuckled and lowered his head placing his mouth over her breast using his tongue to slide the material to the side and continued to suck on her nipple. Mieho tilted her head back and began to rock her hips closing her eyes. She moaned lightly in the air , she moved her hips to feel Kenren between her thighs . She ran her hands threw his crimson locks bucking her hips quickly feeling the need to cum. She looked down at him as he bit her breast, he then looked up at her and grabbed her by her bottom lip with his teeth and kissed her. He raised his hips to meet her movements. She then backed away and got up " Well that was fun" she smiled to herself " What we didn't even finish" he exclaimed " I know" she smiled removing the necklace " C'mon Goku" " But what if Tenpie asks?" She shrugged her shoulders and went to kiss him goodbye . He then again bit her lip as she moved back " Bye" she said in a sultry voice " Let's go Goku " she opened the door leading Goku out shutting the door behind them.

Konzen:

" Damn she's not here " yelled Konzen. " Oi! I thought you werent coming" " Yeah well I finished early so." They walked inside her house as Goku ran to the kitchen " So energetic " " Yeah"

Gojun/Tenpou

:: Knock Knock :: " Come in" said Gojun at his desk. Tenpou slowly opened the dooe " Gojun" " Ahh Tenpou Come in " Tenpou did what he was told "So what brings you here?" " I came to ask about where we stand on our jobs " Gojun looked into emerald eyes. " Who you or Kenren?" " both"


End file.
